Edward comes back
by Melanietkd
Summary: What if Edward never came back and Bella got married to Jacob. They have kids. One day Bella is rushed to the hospital and gets an unexpected visitor on the last day of her life. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! The story is much better than the summary!
1. My Family

**My Family**

I woke up next to Jacob, like I had for the past 42 years. We were married, with 3 children. Our first son Anthony, our second son Mason, which Jacob had no idea why I chose those names, and the youngest one, our daughter Elizabeth, and of course Jacob hadn't known the real reason I chose that name. I will never forget Edward. It pained me to realize that he never came back for me. I still love him. I will always remember his pale skin that shined like diamonds in the sun, his beautiful topaz eyes, and his messy bronze hair.

Every morning I woke up, Edward was the first thing that would come to my mind, and the last thing I think of every day before I sleep is Edward. I can't let him go.

Jacob didn't know that I still thought about him. We had a grandson, Anthony's son, named Nathan, and Mason had 2 daughters, named Nicole and Emily. Elizabeth had a daughter, named Cheryl, and a son named Teagon. Jacob and I loved seeing our grandkids. We would sit on the front porch, grey- haired, surrounded by our grandchildren and their laughter.

"Good morning honey"

"Good morning Jake"

"Should I get started on breakfast?"

"Sure"

"Oh, let's not forget that our kids are coming over with their families today."

"I haven't forgotten."

"Pancakes or waffles?"  
"Umm.. Pancakes please"

"Sure thing"

Jacob left our room to get started on breakfast and I got up and dressed for the day. I couldn't wait to see our grandchildren.


	2. Our Grandkids

**Our Grandkids**

Our kids arrived with their children. We had made hotdogs and hamburgers for lunch. We ate together and talked. It was nice. After lunch Elizabeth helped me clean everything up and she went and sat next to her brothers. Jake and I sat together on a bench.

"Grandma! Grandma!" Called Nathan.

"Yes sweetie?"

"Look what I found! a worm!"

"Oh Nathan! That is gross!"

Nathan started to laugh

"Once your done playing with that thing make sure you go inside and wash you hands."

"Okay Granny"

And he ran around showing the others. While he was running he tripped and fell. He started crying and Jacob and I got up to see if he was alright,

"Ouchhh! I'm bleeding!"

I never liked the sight of blood. I started to dislike it even more when Edward left because it reminded me that he was never coming back.

"Nathan why don't you come with me and we will clean that up?" said Jacob.

"Okay Grandpa" Nathan said still weeping a little.

The day had gone by and we started a fire and roasted marshmallows. It was about 9:30, when they decided it was time to head home, so they could get their kids to bed. We all said our goodbyes and they left. Jacob turned off the fire, and we cleaned anything that was left. We watched some TV and I thought of how Edward loved to watch me sleep. Soon enough Jake and I fell asleep together on the couch.


	3. At the Hospital

**At The Hospital**

The next morning I woke up and I was breathing heavy. I couldn't breath properly. I thought that if Edward was here he would quickly take me to Carlisle. Jacob woke up.

"Bella! Bella what's wrong?" he started to panic.

"I c-can't b-breath properly" and I fainted.

I woke up in a white room, with Jacob sitting at my side, and I was surrounded by our kids and grandkids.

"What happened?" I said touching something under my nose. Jake pulled my hand away from it.

"It's helping you breath. You said you were having trouble breathing and then you fainted, so I rushed you to the hospital."

"The nurse said it's from old age. You don't have many days left." Jacob started to cry along with my kids. I assumed that they hadn't told my grandkids what was going on. It was hard to take in the fact that I was going to die in a few days. My kids had to leave with their families because of work and their kids had school.

"I love you mom." They all said.

"I love you grandma" Said all my grandchildren.

"I love you all. So so much!" I said and they left.

Jacob didn't move from my side, he sat there and held my hand. The days went by and my kids and grandkids kept visiting. On the last day of my life, I heard a knock on the hospital door.

"Come in"

The door opened and I couldn't believe my eyes.


	4. Edward

**Edward**

"Edward!" I screamed, and tears started to roll down my face.

"Get out of here! Now!"

"Jacob please. Just let me see her"

"NO!"

"Please just a few minutes"

"NO!" Jacob kept refusing.

"YOU LEFT HER! DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT WAS TO GET HER TO BE NORMAL AGAIN!? DO YOU!?"

"You're thinking about it, so yes I do."

"LEAVE!" Jacob shouted

"Please Jacob!"

"Jake" I said with the tears streaming down my eyes. The nurse walked in.

"I'm sorry. Is there a problem here?"  
"YES! I want him to leave" Jacob said in an angry tone.

"Well it's really your wife's decision. He is here to see Bella Black."  
"Bella please, just a few minutes." The angelic voice pleaded.

I looked at Jacob who had a tortured look on his face.

"Just a few minutes Jake."

"I'll be outside" he said and he slammed the door behind him.

Please review!

There is a last chapter. I will write it soon.


	5. The Truth

(When I imagined this chapter this is how I imagined it: I remembered the scene in twilight where Bella was in the hospital bed after the James accident, and

Edward is sitting next to her. But instead of young Bella in the bed, I imagined the grandma who plays as Bella in new moon in Bella's dream, lying in the bed.)

"Hi Bella" Edward said.

"Hi, Edward" It was actually him. It was really Edward sitting next to me.

"I have missed you Bella"

"Ya right! yoou're expecting me to believe that?"

"Yes"

"Edward you left me! You didn't want me anymore"

"No Bella that's not true! Bella the only reason I left you is because I thought I was protecting you. And I was. All I ever wanted was for you to have a human life, and you did. I never stopped thinking about you. And i never stopped loving you either."  
"Edward I was miserable without you! If I could go back when I was young I still would have chosen to be with you. Even after knowing what my life turned out to be."

"But Bella you have kids. I never could have given you even the chance to think about that."

"But I wanted you! We could be living together forever Edward."

"You don't know what your saying Bella. It's not as good as it seems."

"I know what I'm saying Edward. You are the first and last thing I thought of every day. I loved you! I still love you" He held my hand and kissed it gentley. We continued to hold hands and look into eachothers eyes.

"I love you too Bella"  
"What are you going to do"

"Go to Italy and provoke the volturi."

"NO! EDWARD YOU CAN'T DO THAT! DON'T KILL YOURSELF!" I shouted breathing heavily.

"Shhh... I have nothing left to live for" he said tightening his grip on my hand.

I couldn't think of anything to say. I just lay there holding his hand as I drifted away to nothing and my heart beat its last beat.


End file.
